


summer's end is here again

by kwon-hoshii (late_dawns)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer, summer before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_dawns/pseuds/kwon-hoshii
Summary: jungwoo's starting college in the fall and that makes yukhei nervous, but they'll be fine. they always are.





	summer's end is here again

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for their gross pda  
> title from wild young hearts by noisettes

 

**From: Sushi** (2:33 AM)

_hey you awake?_

**To: Sushi** (2:36 AM)

_No_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_No booty calls past midnight_

**From: Sushi** (2:37 AM)

_omg shut up_

_i miss you_

**To: Sushi** (2:37 AM)

_Saw you yesterday babe_

**From: Sushi** (2:38 AM)

_that was like forever ago_

_take me on a date tomorrow?_

**To: Sushi** (2:38 AM)

I can’t wait until you get a job and start taking me on dates

**From: Sushi** (2:39 AM)

:))

one day i will i promise

just not tomorrow

+

The heat is almost unbearable. Jungwoo’s bangs are beginning to stick to his forehead uncomfortably and he’s pretty sure that was a bead of sweat that just rolled down his back. The minute he rounds the corner and sees Yukhei standing there, Jungwoo is suddenly grateful; he’d launch himself onto the surface of the fucking sun if it meant he could see Yukhei in a black tank top, arms perfectly toned and tanned.

“Hi, cutie,” Jungwoo greets, slinging an arm around Yukhei’s waist, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Hi,” Yukhei chirps back. He grins lopsidedly, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“What do you want to do today?” Jungwoo had promised Yukhei they’d spend every day of the last weeks of their summer vacation together. Jungwoo’s starting college in the fall and it’s the first time him and Yukhei will be separated.

“Amusement park!”

“I’m broke, babe, let’s try something cheaper”

“Hmmm. The usual?”

“I can afford the usual.”

They head for the subway station and hop on a train. Yukhei stops in front of an empty seat and gestures for Jungwoo to sit. “Rest your legs, old man.”

“Respect your elders,” Jungwoo scoffs. He pulls on Yukhei’s wrist and tugs him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s middle. He presses kisses to the knobs of Yukhei’s spine.

When they get to the restaurant it’s noisy and busy, but the old woman who runs it still smiles brightly at Jungwoo and Yukhei and calls them her handsome boys. They slink into a small table in the corner and order without bothering to glance at the menus.

Yukhei bounces in his seat excitedly when the food arrives, giving the old woman a blinding grin as she sets down their dishes. Jungwoo slurps on his cold noodles and honestly, it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

“What’s your schedule like again?” Yukhei asks around a mouthful of food.

“Mm…chemistry, some bullshit intro to engineering course, calc I—that should be an easy A—physics, and a writing course.”

“Damn.” Yukhei munches on a slice of radish. “Have fun with that, smarty pants.”

“Thanks, I will. I get out early on Fridays so I can come to your track meets once the season starts.”

“You don’t have to come.”

Jungwoo’s jaw drops open, his hand clutching his heart. “And miss my boyfriend’s last year on the track team? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He shovels a heaping pile of noodles into his mouth. “Besides, as long as I get to see the assistant coach in those tight track pants you bet your ass I’ll be at all of your meets.” Yukhei kicks him in the shin under the table.

+

The old woman lets them take drinks from the refrigerator as they leave, telling them it’s on the house.

It’s cloudy now, but still annoyingly humid and Jungwoo sighs loudly. Yukhei presses the cold can of his soda between Jungwoo’s shoulder blades. “You would probably die in Hong Kong. It’s hot as fuck there.” Jungwoo’s pretty sure the climates of Hong Kong and Seoul are similar and that both of their summers are hot as fuck, but he doesn’t comment on it. He laces his fingers between Yukhei’s instead.

“Clammy,” Jungwoo teases.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Hey, can we get ice cream?”

“I thought you were stuffed just a second ago.”

“No one’s ever too stuffed for ice cream, Jungwoo. it’s like, a fact of life.” Jungwoo obliges and pulls them into the first ice cream shop they come across. Jungwoo gets mint in a waffle cone and Yukhei gets a sundae with extra sprinkles _and_ extra fudge. They sit at one of the tables outside of the shop and fight against the heat to finish their ice cream before it melts into a pathetic puddle.

“Who do you think will ask Renjun out first: Jaemin or Jeno?”

“I’m pretty sure Jeno and Injunnie already have something going on even if they don’t realize it yet,” Jungwoo says. “As much as Jaeminnie loves to flirt he sucks at feelings. Plus, he—oops.” There’s a smudge of mint green across Yukhei’s cheek. Jungwoo attempts to hide his giggles behind his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Yukhei gives him an unimpressed look. “Why was your ice cream so close to my face?”

“Why was your face so close to my ice cream?” Jungwoo takes Yukhei’s chin between two fingers, “here, let me,” and he leans in to kitten-lick the ice cream off Yukhei. Jungwoo can’t contain his laugh as he watches a flush crawl its way up Yukhei’s neck.

+

The elevator in Jungwoo’s apartment has been out of service for nearly two weeks, the maintenance crew clearly too lazy to do anything about it. They trudge up the stairs, their footsteps echoing off the concrete the entire way. Yukhei only pauses to press Jungwoo up against the cool stairwell bricks and kiss him breathless once before they make it to the fifth floor. When Jungwoo swings open the front door the heat practically rolls out in waves. Jungwoo sets the air conditioning to as low as he dares, hoping to avoid a lecture from his mother demanding to know why their energy bill is so high.

 

Jungwoo’s room is meticulously clean, everything already packed away and ready to go. He had taken down all of his pictures and souvenirs from Yukhei’s vacations spent in Hong Kong and Thailand. There’s one framed photo on his bedside table of Yukhei kissing him on the cheek that he can’t bear to pack away yet.

Yukhei flops down onto the bed, making the springs groan under his weight. Jungwoo peels off his sweaty shirt and slips into a clean one, ignoring Yukhei’s protests for him to remain shirtless. He crawls onto the bed and tucks himself into Yukhei’s side. Jungwoo lifts up Yukhei’s arm before digging his nose into Yukhei’s armpit. “Ugh, you smell!” He lets Yukhei’s arm flop down when he only halfheartedly pinches Jungwoo’s ribs in retaliation. “You don’t actually smell, I was just kidding.” Silence. “You okay, Xuxi?”

“Jungwoo.”

“Hmm?”

“You won’t forget me when you go to college, right?”

“Yes,” Jungwoo scoffs, “as soon as I get there I am throwing myself at all the hot upperclassmen.”

Yukhei rolls his eyes. “There won’t be anyone hotter than me there,” he mumbles. Jungwoo scoots closer, curls a hand around the nape of his neck, thumb smoothing over the column of his throat.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Xuxi,” Jungwoo whispers into his skin. “God, why’d I have to fall in love with a baby.”

“Shut up, man. You’re only like, ten months older than me.”

“Eleven, dummy,” Jungwoo corrects.

“Whatever,” Yukhei mumbles and pulls Jungwoo by the waist so he’s straddling Yukhei’s hips. They lean forward in unison and meet in the middle, bodies perfectly attuned to each other. Jungwoo licks past the seam of Yukhei’s plush mouth. Yukhei opens up underneath him and he tastes like ice cream and summer and _home_. He squeezes Jungwoo’s waist and he loves the way he feels small under Yukhei’s wide palms and long fingers.

Jungwoo trails down from Yukhei’s lips to his neck. He bites at Yukhei’s collarbones that have been obscenely peeking out of his tank top all day. “I’m yours, no one else’s,” he murmurs into the soft skin and Jungwoo actually feels Yukhei’s heart skip a beat under his palm. He lets Yukhei tug him back up and seals their lips together again.

A soft noise somewhere between a sigh and a whine tumbles out past Yukhei’s lips. Jungwoo brings up a hand to card through Yukhei’s hair, tugs at the ends the slightest bit, and he lets out another low whine. …and suddenly Jungwoo’s cheeks are…damp?

“No, no, no,” Jungwoo rushes out, hands immediately coming down to wipe away the tear tracks staining Yukhei’s ruddy face. “See, I told you you’re a big baby,” Jungwoo teases. Yukhei won’t meet his gaze. He throws an arm over his face, hiding in the crook of his elbow.

“’m not a baby.” He sniffles. “And I’m not crying.”

“Yes you are, you big softie.”  he pries Yukhei’s arm away from his face. Jungwoo knows him leaving has been bothering Yukhei for the entire summer, maybe even longer, but Yukhei has never brought it up. He’d just give Jungwoo a wide grin whenever Jungwoo spoke about it. He _knew,_ but for Yukhei to be upset enough to cry over it and still not talk about it with Jungwoo breaks his heart a little bit. “Hey. We’ll be okay, Yukhei. I promise.” He wipes away a lingering tear. “Listen to me, though. You have to tell me when something is bothering you for this to work. I’m at fault too. I knew you were upset and I didn’t say anything. I’m sorry, babe.”

Yukhei groans and digs the palms of his hands into his eyes, scrubbing at wet eyelashes. He’s hiding again, but Jungwoo lets it go this time. “’m sorry,” he mumbles, “I just—it’s…” the words die on his tongue. Jungwoo give him a reassuring squeeze. “It’s gonna be hard without you.” Jungwoo’s heart clenches in his chest. He peppers kisses to the corners of Yukhei’s lips, along his jaw.

“I won’t be far. Just a few train stops away. Plus, I’ll come home as often as I can. I don’t trust you and Donghyuck alone together. Imagine how sad Mark would be if you two killed each other.” Yukhei’s lips quirk up just a fraction. Jungwoo kisses him. “I guess I’d be sad too if Donghyuck murdered you.” Jungwoo leans down and Yukhei wraps his arms around his back, squeezing his shoulders tight.

“Luffyou,” Yukhei murmurs into Jungwoo’s neck.

“I’m sorry, what was that? Could you repeat that a little louder?”

“You’re annoying and I hate you.” He enunciates every word clearly.

“That’s not what you said,” Jungwoo sing-songs, dragging out the syllables. He digs his fingers into Yukhei’s sides, tickling him mercilessly until loud, infectious laughter spills out of him.

“Ahh! I love you, Jungwoo,” he says breathlessly, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Much better.” He leans down again into Yukhei’s arms. “I love you too, Xuxi.”

+

They climb up to the rooftop wrapped in the navy blue blankets from Jungwoo’s bed. The clouds have cleared and the heat has broken, leaving them with a breezy, clear sunset. The sky is painted purple and pink and orange as the giant ball of the sun slinks behind the horizon. A few stars manage to make themselves visible even over the bright lights of the city.

 They sip on smuggled beers that they asked (begged) Kun to buy for them and they talk about their future and they kiss some more because they’re in love.

Yukhei falls asleep mid-sentence, words left suspended in midair as he descended into sleepy mumbles. He’s drooling on Jungwoo’s shirt, but he doesn’t mind and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> who wants to take one for the team and take me on a cute summer date? accepting applications via [twitter](https://twitter.com/xuxirolls)


End file.
